Q15 Jungle Nightmares
by RedDragon-25
Summary: A young Tau commander of an outpost finds himself captured by the enemy during a routine recon mission.
1. Chapter 1

**AN – hi, this is my first fanfiction. ;) tell me what you think. -reddragon**

Q-15 the artifact world of the Tau. This small planet was covered by jungles that stretch as far as the eye could see, these jungles held unfortold horrors for those who dared to venture into them. The only breaks in the jungle were made by ravines and mountain ranges. Which would appear without warning for those in the jungle. From the air, these areas were just as deadly due to the low lying clouds that always seemed to cover the planet with fog and heavy rain, which could last for years, and in turn flood large proportions of Q-15.

These environmental threats were all too common for Kai-ui he was a Pathfinder for the D'yanoi Sept he had been given the honor of controlling the outpost that found the artifact's of there past that would be used for the growth of the Tau and for the Greater Good, This outpost housed two units of Firewarriors a unit of Piranha light skimmers of which Kai was squadron leader and a few members of the Earth caste who where in charge of expeditions to the great ruins that were scattered all over the planets surface many that had been undisturbed for centuries.

The only way to find and track the positions of there teams and the locations of the ruins were all controlled by the Air caste which sat in low orbit around the planet, although Kai had never been on the sky caste or had seen it he knew it was there due to daily communications he would receive from the Ethereal in charge of the sky caste his name was Shova Tas he was a small Tau who commanded the utmost respect from all his troops Kai had crossed his path more than once in the past and only recently had been put under his command, Kai-ui always suspected that Shova Tas had a grudge against him ever since he had flown too close to Shova's home back on Dal'yth as he tried to impress Shova's daughter Elesy.

Kai-ui and Elesy had been close friends ever since there home world had been attacked by the Tyranid's of the Kraken fleet Elesy and Kai-ui had both lost there parents in the first days of the attack, Kai-ui had just enlisted three hours before the Genestealers had attacked there homes ripping apart there families before they even had a chance to run, Kai-ui returned home to find the dismembered bodies of his family scattered all over his house every surface was covered by cyan colored blood, the Genestealer lay dead in the middle of the living room dark purple blood oozing out from its head, Kai-ui walked up to the corpse looking into the lifeless eyes of his family's murderer.

A fit of rage came over him as he stomped on the creature's head spraying the floor and face with the dark blood it smelt like rotting flesh he gagged as the thought ran through his mind that this creature had torn apart and eaten his family, his head jerked up quickly as he looked around trying to see what had killed it, he heard a crackling noise come from the other room, he ran towards the noise pulling out his pulse pistol incase he had to defend himself he burst into the room that used to be his sisters room to find a gun droid resting on the floor sparking from a huge gouge that covered more than half of its surface he thought to himself, "these claw marks must be from the creature, the drone must have wounded it as it attacked."

Hour's went past before the eradication of the Tyranid's Genestealers started on his planet he spent the next two weeks helping at out at a victim's shelter that the fire caste had set up, this is where he met Elesy they formed an instant bond with each other due to the horrors that the Tyranid's had brought into there life being 3 years younger than Kai-ui, Elesy was moved to another family for her protection this family was made up of other children that were orphaned the Tau that looked after them since those horrific days were Shova Tas.

Ever since flying his Piranha past his house Kai-ui had felt that Shova had always given him the less important and miserable jobs and postings he had always felt that his so called crew in the outpost have had bad brushes with authority half the Firewarriors had been court marshaled for the Koloth Gorge Massacre in which more than 2000 imperial forces had been slaughtered without mercy or honor, the only tau he felt confident about were his Piranha squadron and the Earth caste scientists, Kai-ui looked out the window of his office that overlooked the main grounds of the outpost torrential rain battered against the windows as the tree's outside the compound swung as if waving to him he watched the Firewarriors running back and forth between the small barracks he even saw one fire warrior run across the grounds naked holding his pulse rifle above his head as he screamed Kai-ui thought to him self "that poor soul must have lost a bet".

Boredom often came over the troops as they sat around there barracks waiting for there next mission so gambling often occurred and so did taking pot shots at passing native animals the usual prey was the Katano's it was a small hairless creature that often fed on the local grasses, Kai-ui looked up at his droid that floated above following him like a shadow, in a clear voice he said "Com's drone one, what's the time?"

The Drone replied in a deep mechanized voice "Time is 1700 Decs"

Kai-ui thought to himself "Late as always Shova Tas" as he paced across the room, the rain started to get harder against the window due to the solid construction of the outpost the weather was often ignored due to it being dead silent inside besides the odd foot steps of the Earth cast scientists walking going back and forth from the canteen to there labs.

With a loud "BEEP, Commander Kai-ui, Ethereal Shova Tas is linking up with you for a mission brief" the Comm. Drone said with the usual mechanized voice.

Kai-ui sat down behind his desk as he pulled the communication screen closer to him making sure that the horrible weather behind him was visible, Kai-ui sighed a sigh of relief as he switched his transparent screen on, showing Shova Tas standing in front of a large tactical map behind him were rows and rows of tau warriors operating systems and talking amongst themselves.

Kai-ui said with a stern look on his face "Shova Tas this looks important what have I missed?"

Shova smirked and said in a mocking voice "oh nothing that concern's you Kai-ui, what concerns you is that our sensors have picked up a heat signal from your planet that's not coming from your base I need you to check it out, its about 12 hours away from you, south at coordinates 16786 – 88362 we have had some confirmation from our intelligence that there has been some activity in the supposedly empty areas of space around the planet it could be enemy activity or it could be an ancient artifact powering up due to a supernova, we haven't been able to see it visually due to the storm covering Q-15 at the moment. End transmission"

Kai-ui's screen went blank, Kai-ui sighed and sat up in his seat knowing that he could do nothing till the storm died down he knew the Piranhas were be best option for checking out the disturbance but he also knew that they had very week radar due to his mechanic being wounded months ago by a malfunctioning drone so they hadn't been repaired of updated in a while and due to the storm the systems would be worse and with the skimmers being open aired he didn't feel like going for a fly with zero visibility not to mention the freezing winds and the treacherous terrain didn't help the unit had already lost 4 pilots to flying into the side of a mountain that just appeared.

Kai-ui knew he had to act as quickly as possible because he had no idea of how long this storm would last and if they did find a powerful artifact it would be his and his crew's ticket off the planet.

Kai-ui looked over to his drone and said "send a message to the hangers, all crew to report to the briefing room for a mission."

The flight crew wandered into the briefing room dripping with rain, the piranha light skimmers consisted of a crew of two the pilot and the weapons operator both had served with each other for many missions and years they were all bonded together by a ceremony where there commander would bring out his bonding knife and cut his palm the next warrior would use the same blade to cut his palm passing it into the next warrior this happened at the end of there training or before there first mission. The symbol of the bonding knife is the either painted onto there armor or they would attach a bonding knife to there waist, Kai'ui's weapons operator was a fierce looking tau he had a scar that ran down the left side of his face which he got defending his brother from a genestealer all those years ago his name was Delos-ui, he was a veteran of many wars on which he served under Kai-ui.

Kai-ui walked into the room as the other pilots and crew jumped to attention, "Relax" Kai-ui said with a stern look on his face, everyone knew that they were in for an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai-ui announced "We have a mission a mission that I think may be a massive discovery or an enemy engagement we are running on limited intelligence due to this storm without a doubt we will be leaving in about 3 hours time this will give us plenty of time to set everything up on the piranhas and with our equipment as usual take only what you need this includes your personal locators the carbines, pulse pistols and enough food to last a few days. That is all I'll see you at the piranhas in 3 hours."

Kai-ui collected his things off the briefing table and headed to the door on his way out he gave an all too familiar nod to Delos-ui it was there signal for "you know what to do" Kai-ui then headed up to his room to collect his equipment.

Delos-ui headed down to the hangers to set up the Piranha and to make sure the younger crew were actually awake at the briefing and knew what to pack.

As Delos-ui strolled through the piranhas in the hanger he couldn't help but to be blown away with the way they looked, the sleek smooth shape of their bodies painted in the same green of their armor there stubby wings stretched just a few meters off the body the ends had circle holes cut out of them for the gun drones to sit with their weapons hanging underneath Kai-ui and his piranha was the only one in the squadron that had been updated to have a plasma cannon under the nose instead of the standard burst cannon on more than one occasion the added firepower has saved many tau lives, but since coming here it hasn't been fired in months and he kind of liked it that way.

Delos-ui yelled to the other crew in the hanger "Hey don't you think that the Tau who designed this thing to be opened air should be given a good kick?"

The other crew's smirked at the thought of Delos-ui chasing around and kicking some poor mechanic.

Kai-ui walked down the ramp that entered the hanger from the court yard the rain seemed to be easing up but still he was drenched the pathfinder armor was smaller than that of the Firewarriors but was still as effective when it came to stopping most small arms fire.

Delos-ui looked at Kai-ui "were down two piranhas there not starting so we only have two working, ours and the new kids" he pointed around the hanger showing the two running and the two broken down ones that could be seen smoking from the several attempts to get them running.

Kai-ui sighed and replied "that will have to make due Shova Tas want this to be checked out as soon as possible so we have to leave now"

Delos-ui agreed and waved to the crew of the other running piranha to get in and get ready, Kai-ui put his gear into the side compartment and jumped in, he put on his helmet and strapped himself in he said over the radio "everyone read me loud and clear?" the others nodded in approval, Kai-ui moved the throttle forward which caused the piranha to lift off the ground just a few meters the antigravity engines purred into life flicking a bright aqua flame from the exhausts the loud humming of the engines echoed throughout the entire hanger, as Kai-ui started to push the nose forward the piranhas started to kick up sand and dirt around the hanger causing the other crew who were watching to shield there eye's.

The piranhas started to make a whistling noise as they picked up speed they flew up the ramp and into the sky rocketing past the tree's that surrounded the outpost with the rain and the wind all too eager to meet them the force caused the piranhas to drop slightly in the air, Kai-ui signaled to the other crew to fly higher with him through the clouds.

On the ground the Firewarriors looked out of the door way of their barracks and wished them luck before going back to their card game.

As the Piranhas climbed higher through the pouring rain it formed contrails on the edges of the wings the pilots helmets were getting belted by raindrops and there visors were awash with water the higher they got the colder it got and the rain started to turn into hail "ALMOST THERE" Kai-ui yelled through the intercom to Delos-ui he yelled back "I WONT NEED TO WASH FOR WEEKS AFTER THIS" Kai-ui smirked as he replied "IF YOU DON'T WASH ILL LET THE FIREWARRIORS USE YOU FOR TARGET PRACTICE".

The Piranhas started to shake as they flew closer to the clouds, finally they reached them, and everything went a ghostly white all they had to do now was to wait till they reached the top.

Finally after what seemed like ages they burst out of the clouds and started to level out, Kai-ui looked over to the other piranha and gave a thumbs up the young pilot radioed over "don't make us do that again I lost my lunch in that climb"

Kai-ui didn't reply but he did have a large grin on his face, Kai-ui radioed to the other piranha lets head to those coordinates the young pilot gave the thumbs up, they started to turn towards their objective.


	3. Chapter 3

They skimmed on tops of the clouds dancing on the breeze as they headed towards their objective not knowing what was ahead. Delos-ui watched his equipment intently the green bar of their radar swayed from side to side lighting up the terrain below a white dot started to appear on the screen Delos-ui quickly spoke over the radio "we might have something it doesn't look like an artifact it register's more like a mechanic signal" Kai-ui nodded to Delos-ui he waved to the other piranha to follow him.

Kai-ui started his descent the nose dipping down aiming for the signal the piranhas dove into the clouds being engulfed, Kai-ui spoke over the intercom "watch our exit we don't know what's on the other side low and fast, expect anything" as they shot out from the cloud the same weather was on the other side waiting for them the sudden exit into the rain momentarily blinding Kai-ui. he looked up to discover that they were heading towards the vast jungle below at an alarming rate Kai-ui pulled the nose of the piranha up and the other pilot did the same they leveled out just meters above the tree tops startling some animals in the process.

As the piranhas swooped over a gorge the fog layer started to get thicker the signal started to get closer and stronger as the piranhas entered the gorge Kai-ui started to get a feeling that he was being watched Kai-ui looked over his shoulder at the jungle edge momentarily spotting what looked like a figure staring at them "INCOMING FIRE FROM THE JUNGLE" Delos-ui yelled breaking Kai-ui's concentration "TAKE EVASIVE ACTION" Kai-ui yelled over the radio but it was too late. Reactive rounds ripped into the second piranha hitting its left engine and fuel tanks causing it to explode in a huge ball of blue flame throwing shrapnel in all directions showering Kai-ui's piranha. Burning shards punched holes thought the body and through vital systems smoke started to pore out from damage in the wings and engines. Kai-ui yelled as he looked back "were going down this is going be rough are you o….." Kai-ui was stopped in mid sentence as he realized that Delos-ui had been hit by a chunk of armor from the other piranha.

His helmet was crushed in on one side and his body was limp as his cyan colored blood ran down his armor his body was covered with deep wounds. Kai-ui looked forward trying to hold back his emotions from his loss.

The jungle was fast approaching Kai-ui tried to pull up but the controls were dead the engines whimpered and spluttered as they had their last breath. Kai-ui thought to himself "this is it I have served the greater good to the best of my ability's and this is it my body lost forever in this jungle I won't even get a chance to see Elyse again " his thoughts were broken as the piranha cut through the jungle canopy. The body breaking branches on the way through to the ground. Branches flung around hitting Kai-ui in the face making his world go black. The piranha ripped through more branches and ploughed onto the ground below sliding along. Smaller trees were torn apart with its speed before coming to rest sideways against a large tree.

The Piranha sat and smoked as the rain doused its fire. The gun drones from its wings were smashed beyond repair and wreckage was scattered all around. Kai-ui slowly started to move as he regained conciseness, he moaned as he removed his helmet to massage his aching head. He looked at his helmet to see how it held up he turned it on its side to reveal a puncture the size of his finger inches away from his head.

He realized that it must have been from the exploding piranha and that if it was just a little bit forward he would be dead.

The rain was getting heavier again so Kai-ui started to move away from the wreckage. He grabbed his carbine that had miraculously survived the crash, he held his sides that were cut and bruised from the branches he tried to find his locator but it was nowhere to be seen the force of the crash must have thrown it out of the craft. Kai-ui sat down against a tree resting his head that refused to stop aching as the rain got heavier the fog started to get thicker making it impossible to see anything. The rain was pouring down so much that all you could hear was the rain belting against the leaves and trees.

Kai-ui heard a snap from somewhere he knew it was close he jumped up preparing for a fight. He raised his carbine as thoughts of fear ran through his head, "what could it be? Was it the same thing that shot them down of was it a wild animal? That would rip him apart while he was still alive", the crackling started to get louder and louder as he started to see a shadow through the fog and the rain. Kai-ui still training his carbine on the shadow started to walk back preparing himself for what could follow, he walked back some more and heard "Clang" he had walked into something.

Kai-ui slowly turned around to see the huge figure of a Spacemarine standing over him his yellow armor glistened as the rain belted on it. His eyes were fixed on Kai-ui, before Kai-ui could react the spacemarine's leg flung out and kicked Kai-ui squarely in the back sending him flying into the wreckage of the piranha. Kai-ui landed hard on the ground on some wreckage, Kai-ui yelled in pain as a spike of metal drove into his side the pain burning his insides he gagged as he spat up blood. His vision started to fade, as Kai-ui rolled over the last thing he saw was the spacemarine walking towards him, his vision went dark.

Kai-ui started to hear a young female Tau voice saying "how is he? Will he make it?"

Another deeper voice that was not Tau replied "We should have killed him on the spot, I don't know why he wants to keep a xeno alive. but he will make it."

Kai-ui started to slowly open his eyes it felt like someone had put sand in them they ached and hurt as his vision started to clear. He was looking at a set of lights, standing over him was a young and pretty Tau female her long red hair ran down over her shoulders, a smile came over his face Kai-ui said in a soft weak voice "I must be in heaven."

She looked back at him without making an expression she replied "far from it I'm afraid, try not to move you have been greatly wounded"

Kai-ui slowly sat up as the young female helped him. he felt the searing pain run through his side "where are we?" Kai spoke softly to her, " we are on a Thunderhawk a spacemarine transport spaceship. We have been captured by a chapter of spacemarine's called the Imperial Fists. we have been kept alive so they can learn our weaknesses we arrived about two days ago" she replied with a sad look upon her face. "You haven't been truly home in years have you?" Kai-ui questioned. She nodded in agreement.

They were interrupted by footsteps approaching the room that they were in, the door groaned as it swung open a spacemarine walked through the door. His armor was yellow like the spacemarine in the jungle, the edges of his shoulder pads were red and in the center of the shoulder pad it had a black fist a smile came over the spacemarine's face as he saw that Kai-ui was awake, he had brown short hair and his face showed decades of wear from battle. One of his eyes were mechanized his fist was oversized and bolts of electricity flickered over it as he walked towards Kai-ui he knew that it was a powerfist and held unimaginable power.

The spacemarine spoke with a booming deep voice "welcome back to the land of the living young Tau. I apologies to you for the force that my brother brought you in, I watched the way we brought you out of the sky as well, I am amazed you survived the crash. but I was amused about the fact that your friend was taken out with just such a small burst from my storm bolter." he had an amused smirk on his face. "now young Tau tell me why are you on this forsaken planet." Kai-ui looked up at him with a smug look on his face and replied. "Every day I ask myself the same question, if you know why please tell me. Now what do you truly want from me?"


	4. Chapter 4

The spacemarine's expression changed to anger he picked up Kai-ui's helmet in his power fist and looked at Kai-ui as he slowly crushed it with little effort, he dropped the mangle bit on metal that was once his helmet he walked up to Kai-ui and leaned close to him he leaning on the bed Kai-ui was sitting on the legs of the bed buckled under the weight of the spacemarine he looked Kai-ui in the eye and said with contempt "I don't want anything from you Tau I would have been happy to see you bleed out in the jungle and I would laugh as the native animals stripped the flesh off your corps."

The spacemarine turned his back and walked out slamming the door behind him with such force it nearly came off the hinges.

The young Tau hurried up to Kai-ui and with a worried look on her face said "Are you ok? It's not wise to anger him the last prisoner he captured didn't last long he angered that man and he snapped him in half that vision haunts me every day I don't want to see him kill another Tau , please be careful. You need your rest" she helped Kai-ui lie down on the warped bed and took his hand she leant in and kissed his cheek "my name is Ikaria" she whispered as Kai-ui fell asleep he was exhausted from the confrontation with the spacemarine and from his wounds that had opened up again.

Back at the outpost the firewarriors were starting to get wrestles two days had passed since Kai-ui and his squadron has left and Shova Tas had started to call nearly every day for an update when Kai-ui was off the base the Firewarriors commander was in charge and she was getting fed up with his calls her name was Emishi-O she was a formidable warrior she had learnt some of the most ancient hand to hand combat moves from her predecessor she was short in stature but was respected by all her troops and the only person she respected was Kai-ui, like every day she preferred to spend most of her time asleep in her quarters but since Kai-ui's absence she had to run the base, Emishi-O grumbled as she sat up in her bed wiping her tired and aching eye's she reached out to get a cup of water to wake her up as she fumbled to grab it she knocked over several items including her pulserifle that she liked to rest near her bed, she cursed slightly as it hit the floor, "I just cleaned that" she sighed as she got changed into her armor knowing that Shova Tas was bound to be calling soon just after she had gotten the last of her armor on a young firewarrior charged into her quarters she gave him a death glare her message clear for him to knock first next time. He looked at her and spoke softly "Shova Tas is calling for you commander" he sheepishly left the room Emishi-o looked over to the clock and sighed as she walked towards Kai-ui's office she walked across the courtyard cursing the sun that had started to break through the clouds for the first time in weeks it still rained lightly.

Emishi-o walked into Kai-ui empty office sitting in his chair her wet armor soaking the seat she swung her hooves onto the table and put her arms behind her head a loud beep startled her from her relaxed pose she looked around to see the monitor flashing Shova Tas appeared on the screen she leant on the table and said in a sarcastic voice "Shovi how's my favorite Ethereal?"

Shova Tas looked at her and said "you're lucky I'm not there to punish you for that you know, now have you heard anything from Kai-ui?" Emishi-o looked at the monitor as she lit a serene and blowing smoke at Shova's image Emishi-o replied "well for starters you're up there in your fancy aircaste cozy and warm not down here soaked through to the bone and no we haven't heard a thing do you think we should look for him or do you think he's just lost you know how much Delos-ui lacks in the skill of navigation" smirking as she remembered him trying to find his way around the outpost.

Shova Tas spoke in a concerned voice "we don't think he is lost, we lost the piranhas signals close to the energy source and since then we haven't had any personal locator beacons activated they are most likely dead I'm sorry I will allow you to send out a small search party but be careful I believe now that whatever is there is very dangerous. If you need anything let me know…" Shova was interrupted by a firewarrior bringing him a chart to look at, Emishi-o sat back in the chair and started to think "what do we need, oh I know" she sat back up at the monitor and said in a loud and proud voice "we need a Devilfish because there is NO way that we would be able to walk that distance with the chance of finding any survivors plus the stealth shields on the new ones will let us approach undetected oh and I need some new armor" Emishi-o sat back with a smug smile on her face all Shova could do was to agree.

A few more days passed before the Devilfish had arrived and Emishi-o and her firewarriors were prepared most of them trying to stay conscious from the last few days of preparation and training, Emishi-o stood in the back of the Devilfish Standing proud as she looked over her firewarriors, the Devilfish cruised through the cool night air with only the moon reflecting off its surface they skimmed across the tree lines causing the wind behind them to make a trail through the tree's.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai-ui sat up on his bed in the dark space that was now his room Ikaria lay on the other side of the room on her bed the lights that lit up the cell were flickering they were producing enough like to reveal a figure standing in the center of the cell, a deep voice spoke "it's good to see you awake young Tau my name is Apothecary Alistair I mean you no harm, it is I who made sure you were brought in alive, young Ikaria over there has been a great help in keeping you alive she used to be a nurse on one of your outposts a few years ago, they were attacked by the Tyranids she only survived by locking herself in a shipping container she was malnourished and scared to death she had been hearing the screams of her comrades and of the already wounded being torn apart by the filthy xenos we responded to a distress call from the base we were able to slip in undetected due to the main tau force being preoccupied with the waves of the Tyranids, we cleared out the facility and found her it had been two weeks that she had spent hiding she was delusional and was even able to stab one of my men in the eye with a bit of metal, you have probably already met him after we got back to our ship and placed her in this very cell and fed her, we then helped the Tau defend their planet against the hive they were skeptical of our arrival until they realised that they needed everyone to help in destroying the enemy. Three months had past and we were in constant battle with the xenos until one of your ships orbiting the planet was able to damage the hive ship and so more Tau reinforcements were able to arrive and we then took our leave."

Kai-ui looked in astonishment and spoke with contempt in his voice "you mean you kidnapped her after all the horrors she had seen? The ground forces were winning and you still took her?"

Alistair laughed and replied "you think they were winning? Once we left the tau forces were there for three more weeks until they were wiped out the Tyranids consumed that world and everything on it, they would have found her eventually and would have slaughtered her without remorse in a way we SAVED her."

Alistair took off his helmet to reveal his face his face it had scars all over it half his scalp was metal his eyes were pail and white he looked more dead than alive he smiled and said "as you can see tau the Tyranids are not forgiving or friendly all they want is to destroy and devour everything that is living so they can make more of their creatures so they can devour the universe, so judge our actions if you will but remember we have seen what these creatures can do and I never want to see their destructive power in action ever again.

You are free to leave the ship just remember we will be watching you we need you to tell us where your base is located and what artifacts you have found. But a walk outside in the night air might help you clear your mind." Alistair put his helmet back on the lenses over his eyes lit up red his white armor was different to the rest his shoulder pads had a medical symbol, on his hands were tools that were used to remove armor and save lives he turned around and walked towards the door as he was half way through he turned and said "take a walk it will help" he disappeared leaving it open.

Kai-ui stood up from his bed he put his shirt and pants on he walked over to Ikaria who had been lying on her side and listening to the conversation here eyes were full of tears she sat up and pulled her sheet up to cover her body Kai-ui saw that her body was covered in scars and bruised she spoke in a soft voice "don't worry about me let's try and think of a way so you can get away from here" she smiled and looked up at Kai-ui and spoke "can you turn around so I can put on some clothes?" Kai-ui smirked and said if you insist, he turned around as he glanced over his shoulder to see Ikaria sit up the sheet that was covering her body fell away to reveal her young naked body she quickly pulled on her shirt and pants and stood up she walked up to Kai-ui and whispered into his ear "have a nice look? Now let's go for that walk."

Kai-ui blushed and nodded they walked through the door and looked down a large narrow corridor the metal floors clanked under their hooves as they walked towards an exit.

Kai whispered to Ikaria "let's see if there is a chance to escape" he knew all too well that their chances were slim unless there was going to be a large enough distraction, unknown to him that Emishi-o was just ten minutes away with just the distraction they needed. Kai-ui and Ikaria walked out of the gaping mouth of the thunderhawk Kai-ui sighed in relief as he saw that for the first time it had stopped raining and that the two moons that orbited the planet were in full view and were lighting up the whole area in a mystical blue glow a noise caused him to look at the trees to his right he smiled and looked at Ikaria and said with a smile on his face "there here" she smiled in return.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: well here is chapter 6. I hope you have enjoyed what you have read so far. All reviews are welcome :D**

**Thanks a lot RedDragon-25**

A spacemarine walked up behind them his large armored feet made a loud banging noise as he approached. he walked up to Kai-ui and Ikaria and whispered into their ears "I hope you two get really acquainted with each other because you two will probably be the last Tau you will see haha." his laugh was cut short as a pulse rifle round hitting him in the face ripping his head apart Kai-ui took advantage of this first shot he grabbed Ikaria's hand and pulled her along as he ran for some cover more bright blue shots came from the jungle as the spacemarine's ran out from their barracks firing back at the positions that the Tau shots came from. Kai-ui started to run towards the jungle but was stopped by a power fist grabbing the back of his shirt throwing him back to where Ikaria huddled holding her ears and screaming in fright from the ferocity of the fire fight.

"Where do you think you're going?" yelled the spacemarine that stopped him. Kai-ui recognized him from the other day he was the one that gave him the warm welcome. Kai-ui looked up at him in defiance and said "Home" grabbing Ikaria's hand she looked up at him and smiled it was the first smile she had seen on her face she was beautiful when she smiled she looked forward in terror as she saw the spacemarine running towards Kai-ui. "The only place your going is hell" yelled the spacemarine swinging his power fist this time Kai-ui ducked and his fist swung wide smashing the rock Ikaria was hiding behind, Kai-ui ducked under the spacemarine running under him and grabbing his combat knife off his waist, Kai-ui took up an attack stance holding the blade low his legs spread and his shoulders rigid "I'm over here, leave her out of this spacemarine" Kai yelled.

In the jungle Emishi-o and her firewarriors stood their ground firing at any target that showed their selves Emishi-o yelled at her troops "Only fire at what you can see don't give our position away too much.." her sentence cut short by a round bouncing off her shoulder armor, she looked up in anger as she raised her fusion cannon firing a round that tore the spacemarine that shot her in half. She smiled and yelled "push forward, show these Spacemarine's what we Tau are made of!" They moved towards the edge of the jungle clearing firing as they moved a hail of fire met them as they appeared the Thunderhawks heavy bolters roared into life spraying the Tau in hot lead several tau were unlucky enough to be caught in the fire were torn apart their blood showering the jungle behind them, Emishi-o Screamed "SON OF A BITCH!" as she fired her fusion cannon again which tore through two spacemarine's before impacting the guns on the thunderhawk turning them into a pile of superheated metal slag.

Kai-ui still staring down his huge opponent saw this and yelled "Ata girl Emishi-o." Kai-ui quickly brought his attention back to the Spacemarine before him the spacemarine laughed as he picked up his chainsword from the ground next to him "you really think you can win this Tau the god emperor is on our side and I have more skill than you could ever hold in your body" the spacemarine snarled.

Kai-ui ran towards his opponent screaming as he ran the spacemarine stood ready eagerly looking forward to what followed Kai-ui crouched down as he reached the spacemarine he thrusted the knife up with all his force, the spacemarine pulled his head back causing the blade to fly past his face only scratching it slightly Kai-ui pulled the blade back ready for another strike only to be smashed away by the chainsword in the spacemarine's hand, Kai-ui skidded along the dirt backwards he pushed himself off the ground and ran in again he jumped and raised the knife above his head and screamed as he came down towards his enemy only to be caught in the air by the spacemarine's powerfist he felt his rib crack as he applied pressure Kai-ui screamed in pain "I told you, you cannot win against me" the Spacemarine said through clenched teeth he pulled Kai-ui closer so he could see Kai-ui writhe in pain as he squeezed.

The powerfist looked so much more powerful at night the electric pulses crackling all over the fist lighting up Kai-ui and the spacemarine's face suddenly the spacemarine screamed in pain as a blade sliced through his back. The spacemarine fell to his knees his hold on Kai-ui not loosening, Kai-ui looked up to see what had happened behind him a flash from an explosion lit up the figure. It was Ikaria her face was covered in blood her expression was of pure hatred her hair flowed freely her small figure covered by her rags flapped effortlessly in the breeze in her hand was a long sword she looked up at Kai-ui and smiled, she looked back to the Spacemarine as she swung the sword across her chest blood sprayed her as the spacemarine was beheaded in one clean cut he never knew what hit him.

Kai-ui gasped for air as the powerfist's crushing grip was released Ikaria ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at his face the spacemarines blood still running down her face .Her eyes were full of tears as she sobbed "are you ok? I had to do it I didn't want to kill again but I had to" Kai-ui placed his hand on her face and wiped away the blood he looked into her eye's and said "it's ok you saved my life and I thank you, now let's get out of here" he looked around to see where Emishi-o and her Firewarriors were.

He say them holding the tree line and he ran over to them with Ikaria close behind bolter rounds flew past them as the spacemarines trying to stop there prisoners escaping a round past just inches from his face it was enough to make him jump to the ground he looked to see if Ikaria was ok he saw her lying on the ground next to him her big beautiful eyes staring back at him "I'm ok let's keep going" she yelled as a few more rounds flew past their heads, "how about some cover fire?" he yelled at Emishi-o she nodded over as she signaled to her troops with a tremendous roar a burst cannon ripped into life laying waste to any spacemarines who was out in the open Kai-ui looked up to see the Devilfish hovering over the tree's its burst cannon lighting up the sky and raining constant destruction amongst the spacemarines.

Kai-ui yelled "it's now or never" to Ikaria as he grabbed her hand they ran over to Emishi-o's location without any further drama the spacemarines were to occupied to notice them running through the edges of the jungle. Emishi-o yelled to the Firewarriors "Back to the Devilfish hurry, hurry and if any of you die I'm going to kill you" the Firewarriors were all too familiar to her threats they all started to move back to the devilfish still firing as they moved. The spacemarines took this opportunity to regroup and to set up there revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

Kai-ui helped Ikaria onto the Devilfish she quickly sat down and collapsed her clothes were soaked with the spacemarines blood that is not what concerned Kai-ui it was the fact that the color of her clothes were changing to a darker blue, "She's been hit" Kai-ui yelled as he knelt over her body he ripped open her rags to reveal the wounds, she had been hit in the stomach with what looked like a heavy bolter round. Emishi-o sat down besides her and said with astonishment over her face "it's amazing she made it this far she must have been hit as you two ran to us, she won't live for long if we don't make it back to the outpost" the rest of the Firewarriors piled inside the devilfish carrying the wounded, the doors of the craft closed as the engines roared into life "Get us out of here" Kai-ui yelled at the pilot.

The devilfish lifted into the air with a mighty roar and it quickly turned towards home it skimmed across the surface faster than it had before the trees outside swung in its back draft branches breaking off from the force. Inside the craft Kai-ui held pressure over Ikaria's wound they swayed side to side as the devilfish changed course Ikaria slowly opened her eyes to see Kai-ui worried face over looking her she smiled and whispered in a weak voice "I must be in heaven" Kai-ui laughed slightly as tears ran down his face he replied with a slight smile on his face "Far from it I'm afraid" Ikaria smiled and lost consciousness again. Kai-ui stood up and passed the rag over to Emishi-o and said "keep the pressure on, I don't want to lose her" Emishi-o smiled and said "I won't let her get away from you obviously she means a lot to you." As Kai-ui walked towards the cabin he said softly under his breath "she's the one that kept me sane" Kai-ui looked through the front of the cabin window next to the pilot looking for any sign of the outpost "were five minutes out sir" the pilot said as he banked through a gorge.

Suddenly the radar screen started to beep the pilot looked down in shock "we have company" he said to Kai-ui, Kai-ui hurried to the cargo area as he looked around at all the wounded and the unconscious body of Ikaria he announced "We have incoming bogeys they are most likely the Spacemarines trying to get revenge but we….." his words were cut short as rounds ripped through the devilfish hitting several already wounded Firewarriors they screamed in pain as the rounds struck home a small fire was put out by a firewarrior he looked up as he saw a crack appearing around the door he looked at Emishi-o and started to yell his words were never heard over the loud grinding of the door as it ripped off its hinges the cool night air roared through the cabin with such force it sucked out the firewarrior who saw the danger and several others there screams were never heard as they plummeted to their death in the darkness of night.

The Firewarriors inside the stricken Devilfish quickly buckled themselves into their seats Kai-ui and Emishi-o huddled over Ikaria's body tying it down to the bulkhead next to her. Kai-ui ran to the cabin the night air rushing around the cabin making his every move feel like it took all his effort. He made it into the cabin the pilot desperately trying to avoid the thunderbolt fighters that were close on their tail the radar screen flashed red as it detected more fighters "were not going to make it" the pilot said looking up at Kai-ui.

Kai-ui watched the radar screen and said "here they come three are in front and three are behind they are going to finish us off in one pass, we will be able to see the ones in front any minute now" Kai-ui looked ahead and sure enough he could see the vapor trails of three jets coming in their guns firing death just above them the Devilfish shook as something exploded outside the radar screen beeped as all three of the spacemarine fighters behind them vanished, Kai-ui yelled "There our freaking drone fighters" his face changed from a look of despair to a look of hope, he smiled as he watched as the Tau fighters buzzed past the devilfish circling around the smoking craft as they lined up either side of the devilfish as a protective barrier the intercom turned on Shova Tas appeared on the screen "I thought you might of needed some help there, we were watching the whole battle from the Aircaste. Thankfully the clouds held out long enough for us to send help, now get your wounded back to the outpost we have sent some more medical teams to the infirmary."


	8. Chapter 8

The Devilfish continued to fly low its right engine smoking from the damage Kai-ui crouched over a now conscious Ikaria "How do you feel?" he asked with a worried look on his face "not as bad as you looked" she replied with a smug smile on her face, The devilfish arrived at the base, waiting medics eager to treat the wounded stood below the Drone fighters were still circling above to protect the already damaged Devilfish the craft slowly lowered itself into the compound its landing gear touching down in the soft mud, the medical teams quickly moved in Kai-ui looked at the first one that approached "take her first" he yelled the medics quickly moved into position around Ikaria they untied her from the bulk head that secured her she moaned in pain as they started to move her, her hand quickly grabbed Kai-ui's hand as she looked up at her with tired eye's "I won't leave you" Kai-ui whispered as they walked out of the Devilfish. The rain started again as the rest of the wounded was removed from the ship.

Kai-ui sat down in the waiting room of the infirmary he rested his weary head on his hands as he contemplated what had happened over the last few days his thoughts tracked back to when she saved him from the spacemarine her brutality shocking him he started to think about how such a fragile scared girl can turn into a killing machine, he thought about how she had managed to get that sword, "Kai-ui yoo-hoo are you with us?" a familiar voice spoke Kai-ui looked up to see Emishi-o standing next to him, she smiled as he looked her in the eye and said "took you long enough to find us, the others are dead before you ask the other piranha was destroyed the following explosion killed Delos-ui and it nearly killed me." Emishi-o sat down next to him she put her arm over his shoulder "I thought you might want this" she spoke in a soft voice as she handed him a new helmet, he sat there looking at the front looking at his own reflection in the glass "I also have another gift to give you, look at it closely" she said as she passed him the sword that Ikaria had used, its blade still covered in the spacemarines blood the blade was thin and razor sharp, the handle bore the marks of long use the material that was left of the grip was worn away and barely hung to it, the sword nearly stood at half his height of Kai-ui but surprisingly the sword was light "it must have been made by a master craftsman" Emishi-o said whispering making sure no one else over heard, "this is the question that needs to be answered who is she REALLY?" Kai-ui replied.

A young Tau firewarrior knocked on the door as he realised that they were having a serious conversation, Emishi-o looked up at the tau "good to see your learning to knock" she said with a smile on her face, the tau looked around the room sheepishly as he remembered the other day, "we may have a problem sir and commander, the sky caste has picked up the spacemarines heading our way" Kai-ui looked up at the firewarrior "thank you tell the firewarrior to set up defensive parameters " he said, Kai-ui placed the sword back into Emishi-o's hands as he stood up from the seat he picked up his new helmet and looked at Emishi-o her eyes were full of concern as she tried to put on a brave face. "Are we going to be able to hold off the full force of the spacemarines?" she asked.

Kai-ui put his helmet on and looked down at her holding his hand out to help her up, "They don't know what we are capable of and I have a few surprises for them." Kai-ui said as he pulled her up off the seat, they walked out the door to see the Firewarriors running around as they fortified their positions. "Supervise here and I'll be back I just have to have a quick chat to Shova-Tas" Kai-ui said as he turned towards his office.

Emishi-o walked towards her Firewarriors and helped them move spare pulserifles to each position, outside the outpost pathfinders marked tree's at different distances as others mounted burst cannons on each strong hold, unknowing to the Tau they were being watched from a hill just three kilometers away.

"I want these Xenos destroyed Alistair" a terminator commanded. His powersword glowing in the night air "Fear not Master we shall repay them for their insolence, we know what their tactics are and how they fight, the main threats we have to worry about is that Ikaria we don't know how well her memory is recovering" Alistair said boldly. "Tell two squads to approach from the other side all they know is that we are coming. They don't know where from" the terminator said as he smiled his teeth glaring as he put his helmet back on.

Meanwhile Ikaria lay in her bed tubes coming in and out of her skin Drones beeped as they recorded her stats, suddenly Ikaria's eyes shot open, she sat up as she observed her surroundings a calm voice spoke up from her side "relax you are safe" she looked around to see Kai-ui sitting next to her he was wearing new armor his carbine was leaning on the side of his chair he had one of his hands resting on his helmet that sat on his lap, "they are coming aren't they?" Ikaria questioned Kai-ui nodded up in response, Kai-ui stood up picking up his carbine and strapping it over his shoulder his helmet was clasped by his right hand he leant over her and kissed her forehead "don't worry I will keep you safe" he whispered.

Emishi-o stood in front of a tactical map on a board in Kai-ui's office, she was startled as he walked in, Kai-ui sat down behind his desk resting his feet on the edge like Emishi-o had whilst talking to Shova-Tas, Emishi-o walked up to Kai-ui and said "so what's out masterful plan that will save us from annihilation?" Kai-ui smiled as he leant back on his chair as he closed his eyes he whispered "a good night's rest" a smug smile appeared on his face as Emishi-o stormed out of the room.

As she stormed down the hall overcome with rage she punched a hole in the wall, she looked up to see the startled faces of the scientists staring at her, they quickly moved off as she pulled her hand out of the wall dust as debris fell from her clenched fist,

Emishi-o walked outside as she looked up at the dark night sky rain fell onto her face, she smiled as she knew that Kai-ui knew what he was doing, she looked around the compound her Firewarriors were all in place a few caught some rest as others sat watching the tree lines with infrared binoculars. She was waved over by a medic as they stepped out of the infirmary's door, she approached the medic "Ikaria is sleeping well, but her blood work has been checked it's not normal its full of Nan-cites and her adrenalin glands are three time the size of any other normal Tau" the medic announced Emishi-o was puzzled for a moment until the realization came to her of what she was.


	9. Chapter 9

Emishi-o ran across the compound in the pouring rain her armor helped her keep her footing in the slippery mud below she charged inside and ran down the hallway towards Kai-ui's office she dodged and weaved through the scientists who were unlucky enough to be in her path she bowled two over as they left a room. Emishi-o Charged into Kai-ui's office waking him from his sleep Emishi-o stood in front of him as she tried to catch her breath "I know what she is….." Emishi-o gasped for air "she's an assassin" Kai-ui sat up in his seat "how can you be sure?" he replied trying to make sense of what she just said, Emishi-o had recovered her breath and replied "several years ago there were experiments done on tau orphans, they did this so they would be able to send them out to assassinate enemy commanders during a battle, there blood was full of Nan-cites so they could heal quicker there adrenalin glands were larger than other tau's so they could push themselves further than others and so they felt less pain, that's why it took so long for Ikaria to feel that she had been hit. Several of these trained assassins went missing about the same time as the Tyranids started to invade, due to the severity of the experiments most of them lost their memories and only show their strength when there are under a lot of stress." Kai-ui sat in his chair his mind boggling on this development. His thoughts ran wild "did the spacemarines know this? Did they use her as there tool for destruction? Or was she playing them? Was she acting as a double agent for the spacemarines?"

Emishi-o spoke up as Kai-ui seemed miles away in thought, "should we tell Shova-Tas?" Kai-ui eyes shot up "Are you mad she has been through years of torture only to be held in captivity, were not going to tell him he'd only send her to some lab to be tested and tortured no one else is to know this besides us!" he yelled, Emishi-o nodded in acknowledgment. "So what are we going to do with her?" Emishi-o asked, "Nothing!" Kai-ui snapped back, their conversation stopped as they saw that the sun was rising, "they will be attacking soon and this is a gift from Shova-Tas for your rescue, do you like it?" Emishi-o said as she put her helmet on, Kai-ui had been too occupied to realize that Emishi-o was wearing the new experimental armor the XV-22 it was sleeker than her old armor her neck joints were shielded by armored plates her whole body was protected by the newest technology the Tau had to offer. Kai-ui looked over the armor with great attention, suddenly Emishi-o yelled "GET DOWN!" she dove down onto Kai-ui as heavy bolter rounds smashed through his window hitting his communications drone, "there trying to take out our communication" Kai-ui said as they crawled to the door.

Once they had reached the hallway they stood up and ran to the exit Kai-ui quickly put his helmet on and charged his carbine preparing to meet any enemies outside, they burst out the door into the compound to see smoke rising from some of their defenses' the Firewarriors were firing back in coordinated volleys their rounds flying into the ranks of the spacemarines that charged towards them, over head they heard a screaming noise as the Drone fighters pursued landspeeder's that were swooping low, as they passed the land speeders fired their assault cannons the rounds ripping apart Firewarriors as they headed for cover their blood covering the ground that they were once standing on, the drone fighters retaliated by shredding one of the landspeeder's with their heavy burst cannons their rounds ripped into the exhausts of the landspeeder igniting its weapon stores the land speeder exploded showing wreckage onto the spacemarines below the fiery debris crushing some of the spacemarines as they ran for cover the Firewarriors cheered as they watched.

Kai-ui ran over to the infirmary as he saw Ikaria watching the battle through her room's window, he charged into her room startling her, she screamed as he pulled her away from it her pulse was racing as she looked at Kai-ui, she placed her hands on either side of his helmet and removed it, she could see that Kai-ui was worried she pulled him closer till her lips met his, she pulled back and put his helmet back on "I won't watch anymore, ok? And I'll stay safe you just do the same" she whispered, he nodded and stood up he hit a button on the side of the window a metal stutter rolled down as it closed the sound of the outside battle disappeared the infirmary was quiet, he picked up his carbine and headed for the door. As he ran through the grounds he headed towards were Emishi-O was firing from she saw him approach she yelled down to him "if you have a surprise for them now would be a good time there dreadnought just arrived we ne..." her words were cut short as rounds from the dreadnoughts assault cannon shredded the wall she was kneeling behind Emishi-o hit the ground with a loud thud as the debris of the wall came falling down onto her Kai-ui flung himself over her body.

The debris rained hard down of him, he sat up too see Emishi-o looking up at him smiling, "let me take that bastard down, ok?" she closed the face plate of her helmet that had been forced open by a round. She started running back to the wall she was standing behind she jumped through the hole that had been created, she dove into the jungle unseen by any spacemarine, she watched as the dreadnought turned to face more Firewarriors its assault cannon spitting death onto the compound "that's enough of your attitude for today" she said as she rose both of her new fusion blasters she fired the back blast caused her arms to jerk back as the projectiles of pure energy flew towards her target the rounds plowed into the back and side of the dreadnought a round ripped off his left arm as the second tore its way through the metal sheets the round exploded inside destroying the dreadnought in a fiery blast engulfing several spacemarines that were standing near it.

Emishi-o ducked as bits of wreckage hit the trees around her. one stopping several inches from her head in a tree, she ran back to the compound and dove back through the hole, she looked up to see Kai-ui firing at the spacemarines that still continued to attack two of his shots beheaded spacemarine that had a heavy bolter, Kai-ui looked down at Emishi-O and yelled "here's my surprise" he raised his hand to his communicator on his ear and spoke softly.

Emishi-o looked up as the sky started to part as two huge beams of energy tore their way through the clouds striking at the main force of the spacemarine's that were charging. the blast tore them apart in a blinding flash of white the spacemarines that were closer to the compound looked behind them in shock as they saw most of the brothers getting turned into ash by this beam that came out of nowhere, they quickly turned around to continue their charge, suddenly the space marine at the front was blasted apart by fire that came from his side several more high energy blasts flew out of nowhere and struck a few more marines, the Firewarriors looked on with astonishment as the last few Spacemarines were dealt with.

Emishi-o looked at Kai-ui and removed her helmet she was staring at him with a huge smile on her face "We did it we survived who was that that got rid of the last few?" she yelled at him "reveal yourself" Kai-ui said into his communicator three just noticeable trails of fire were visible as they flew over the defensive wall Emishi-o felt three thuds as something landed next to her she looked to her left to see the air next to her rippling "Deactivate your Stealth fields boys" Emishi-o said as she realised who they were "I guess we can do that commander" a voice said from behind her the air stopped rippling and three stealth suits were revealed there brown armor was large and bulky but they had jet packs so they could move a lot quicker through the battlefield his right arm had a fusion blaster attached and the other two had burst cannons. Emishi-o smiled and laughed as she said to Kai-ui "You must have pulled in one big favor."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: thanks for the 201 hits :D please keep reading and tell me what you think, i really want reviews so i know if im doing a good job or not. Thanks alot again. From RedDragon25**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

The outposts celebrations were short lived Kai-ui and Emishi-o looked to the sky as a ball of fire approached "incoming drop pod!" they yelled in unison the drop pod plummet into the ground with such force several Firewarriors were thrown off there feet mud and rocks flew up in all directions, the doors of the drop pod opened to reveal four spacemarines in terminator armor several of them held bulky shields with powerswords and large hammers. The storm bolter inside the drop pod burst into life its rounds striking several Firewarriors who stood near by, they screamed in pain as the rounds struck home burning into armor and flesh alike, Emishi-o fired a round into the terminators, a terminator saw the shot incoming and lifted his shield deflecting the round into the main compound building ripping apart the wall debris flew out from the explosion knocking several Firewarriors to the ground, Emishi-o looked at Kai-ui and said as she had a stern look on her face "I guess its up to us to take them down" she dropped her fusion blasters while moving her hands behind her back and slowly removed two identical swords from there sheaths, Kai dropped his carbine and picked up Ikaria's sword that he had on his waist. They ran towards the eagerly waiting terminators there swords held low as they ran, the other Firewarriors watched their charge they put down covering fire several rounds hitting the storm bolter, tearing it from its hinges the storm bolter spluttered as it hit the floor. The terminators retaliated by firing a storm bolter into the firewarriors killing a few instantly.

Emishi-o struck at the first terminator she missed her blades flew through the air just missing the terminators head, the terminator swung his hammer through the air towards Emishi-o she ducked effortlessly to miss the slow but powerful blow she moved around him like a leaf in the wind she stood behind him another terminator tried to stab her with his powersword she dodged the attack causing the terminator to stab his brother in the back the noise of his screams were muffled by the grinding noise of the sword ripping through thick ceramic armor.

His lifeless body hit the ground with a loud thud, the other terminators tried to retaliate but only to have their path cut off by Kai-ui wielding his sword, with two quick swings a terminators arm was cut off just under the elbow Kai-ui smirked as the blood sprayed his face. Kai-ui looked to his side but it wasn't quick enough he was swatted to the side like a fly by the other terminators shield, Kai-ui coughed up blood as he hit the ground. Still gripping his sword tightly he stood up and wiped the blood from his face as he watched the terminators approach. he heard a loud yell to his side Emishi-o had been battered to the ground Kai-ui yelled to Emishi-o "watch out there tougher than they look" Emishi-o looked back smiling as a terminator fell apart at the waist "Maybe for you" she yelled back as she charged back into the last terminator that stood before her.

Kai-ui looked in front of him to see the two opponents approaching the terminator who had lost his arm had his helmet on the other had removed it once they landed he grinned as he walked up to Kai-ui his eyes were black with blood lust Kai-ui thought about the genestealer who killed his family its eyes were almost the same.

"Give up Kai-ui, let your death come" a voice said inside his head, Kai-ui shook his head trying to silence the voices, Kai-ui opened his eyes quickly as the Terminator swung his sword at him.

Kai-ui ducked just in time he heard the swords power crackling as it flew past, Kai-ui ran towards the other terminator he swung his sword at his opponent, as it fell short it's tip scratched the surface of his armor. Rage overfilled Kai-ui as he swung furiously trying to hit his enemy the terminator struck back his shield hitting Kai-ui squarely in the chest Kai-ui was thrown back he felt his chest armor buckle under the force, Kai-ui was now more determined than ever he knew that the next blow could kill him.

Emishi-o staggered back from her opponent, after having some trouble dispatching him blood started to weep from a head wound that she just received the terminator surged towards her with a speed that wasn't expected from such a large opponent his fist contacted her in the chest tearing her chest plate off her armor, the terminator looked at he his rage in his eyes he still had his helmet on its eyes glowing red. Emishi-o smiled knowing that she still had a chance to kill him. She charged forward at her enemy the terminator swung his arm out as he tried to fend her off. As he passed her Emishi-o leapt into the air she, her boot hitting the terminator squarely in the face he staggered back from the force as she landed she speared her sword up slicing into the bottom of the terminators helmet with a sickening crunch the sword passed through ripping its way through the back of the helmet. As the terminator fell limp his blood started to flow down her sword she knew her battle was over.

She looked over to see that Kai-ui had become overwhelmed by rage, Kai-ui crouched down in front of the two Terminators. He leaped up and kicked off the chest of one of the terminators as they swung to hit him, he launched himself off the chest so hard that he back flipped over the terminators he struck with efficiency he struck through the back of the terminator he gripped the sword and pulled the sword out with a single upwards blow the terminator hit the ground his body split from the stomach up, his body landing next to his arm that got severed early.

The last terminator turned to face Kai-ui he still had the same large grin on his face. "You look like you're having fun Terminator" Kai-ui snarled at him. "Of course I am, I live for battle, I was born for battle and it's been a while since I had so much fun, it's been a while since I could face such a formidable foe" the terminator replied. He gripped his powersword, "now do tell me what's become of my sweet little pet Ikaria?" the terminator asked still showing his evil looking grin. "She is no longer your concern" Kai-ui replied angrily "I see, you have a soft spot for her, that's reasonable, I mean she did save your life and you spent so much time alone, I'm sure you two will have lovely little offspring that is if you survive" the terminator spoke with malice in his voice.

Kai-ui charged forward his rage was now overflowing he screamed out a deafening yell as he plunged his sword deep into the terminators stomach, he looked up at the terminators face he was looking down at Kai-ui still smiling, the terminator belted Kai-ui off to the side with his powerfist the force snapped the sword that was still imbedded into the terminator. Blood flowed down the front of the terminator as he faced Kai-ui now battered and bruised Kai-ui looked down at his hands his hands holding onto the hilt of what was Ikaria's sword. His hands were shredded from holding the sword so tightly. The terminator showed no signs of pain as he walked towards Kai-ui, the Terminator reached down to pick up Kai-ui but before he could Kai-ui reached forward pulling the sword from the terminators stomach. Kai-ui swung the blade striking the terminator across the face Kai-ui screamed in pain as the broken blade cut through his hand. The terminator stumbled back from the strike his hand covering his face, the terminators blood poured through the gaps in his fingers.

The terminator tripped on the body of his fallen brother and landed on his back. Kai-ui walked up to the fallen terminator dragging the remains of the sword, the terminator removed his hand to see through the eye that still remained in his skull he saw Kai-ui standing over him he tried to swing his power sword at him but his arm wouldn't move he glanced over to see Emishi-o standing on his arm her sword was sticking out of his arm pinning it to the ground. Kai-ui leant towards the terminator and spoke softly "Still having fun?" Kai-ui stood back and smiled as he swung the sword across the terminators face spraying his blood across the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kai-ui stood in his office. It had been weeks since the Spacemarine attack, the base was now working at full pace. The Earth caste scientists had repaired the damage from the battle, as well as the damage Emishi-o had done in the hallway. Kai-ui could see out his window Emishi-o in the courtyard. She was teaching her Firewarriors close combat, since that battle all of the troops on base had changed. There was no longer any gambling, any pranks and discipline had been restored to the outpost. "everything has come back together nicely I see" a voice spoke behind him he turned around to see Shova-Tas standing in the doorway of his office.

"Shova-Tas. I didn't expect to see you on the surface on this planet ever!" Kai-ui said sounding shocked to see him. Shova-Tas Scoffed "you are quite right I usually wouldn't. But after the vital role you have played and the vital role all your men have done.." his words were cut short as Emishi-o interrupted "all you're Men? What's that suppose to mean Shovi?"

Shova-Tas smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're better than ever. Anyway before I was interrupted. I'm here to tell you both. You're being transferred. The main forces need more experienced leaders."

Kai-ui and Emishi-o looked at each other puzzled, they looked back at Shova-Tas and said at the same time. "where are we going? " Shova strolled across the room and sat on the edge of a bench that sat against the wall. "It's a small planet that has come under attack by the Tyranids, I'm sorry to be sending you on such a horrible posting but we need all the troops we can get. Emishi-o you will be upgraded into a crisis XV battle suit and for you Kai-ui you will be in control of the new Mk2 Piranha. Delos-ui would have been happy to know that it's now covered." Shova-Tas explained. His face was constricted with regret.

"You have two more weeks on this planet. You will then be picked up by an Orca ray ship its one of the largest ships of the Tau. On board you will be updated with the details of the mission. I wish you good luck." Shova-Tas left the room. Emishi-o and Kai-ui sat in the room still in shock. Sweat ran down their faces. It had been an hour before Kai-ui got up from his seat. Emishi-o's eyes watched him closely. "SON OF A BITCH" Kai-ui screamed as he punched the desk. Emishi-o backed quietly out of the room. She turned and was startled by Ikaria standing in her way. "I'd give him a bit of space if I were you. He just heard the news that he never wanted to hear" Emishi-o whispered to Ikaria. Ikaria just looked at her and smiled and walked past Emishi-o, she rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

Ikaria sat down at Kai-ui's desk. He was sitting behind it resting his head on her hands, "what's the matter Kai-ui?" Ikaria asked Kai-ui looked up and wiped tears from his eyes. He smiled at Ikaria and replied, "I'm being posted. To the front. Against the Tyranids, so that means that you will have to stay here and I will most likely never see you again." His eyes were heavy with sadness. Kai-ui stood up from behind his desk and walked over to Ikaria. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to weep. The sun began to shine through patches in the clouds. Kai-ui looked out the window as he held Ikaria close to him.

The next few days were hard ones. Everyone on the base was doing his or her part to clean up the base. Kai-ui walked through the grounds, all alone he barely talked to anyone, accept for when he would confide with Ikaria, they would take walks out of the compound walking through wreckage from the battle, the sheer force from the orbital bombardments had carved large openings in the jungle. Kai-ui felt at ease when he was around Ikaria. He was just having a few moments of happiness before he was sent to another mindless battle, one he wasn't sure he would come back alive from.

Kai-ui sat down on his bed in his quarters. He had packed most of his equipment, he knew that there were a few days left till he had to leave. He turned around to collect some other equipment but he saw Ikaria standing in the doorway. "Don't just stand there. Come in, you know you don't need an invite to come in here." Kai-ui whispered to her.

Ikaria smiled as she usually did and walked in. Ikaria wrapped her arms around Kai-ui and smiled "I don't want you to go away and forget me. You have meant so much to me and I can't think of a day where I've been this happy around anyone" Ikaria whispered with tears in her eyes. "I feel the same. You are a part of my life that I never want to lose, you are the only one I ever want to be with."Kai-ui spoke softly. He placed his hands on either side of her head and pulled her closer till their lips met.

The next morning Kai-ui woke up early. Ikaria was still sleeping next to him. Her naked small body didn't take up much room in his bed. Kai-ui looked at her for a while and smiled, he slid out of bed so he wouldn't wake her. Kai-ui slipped his clothes on and walked out into the compound. The sky was clear not a cloud was in the sky, Kai-ui looked up into it and smiled. Emishi-o walked up to him "nice to see you smiling for once" she said smiling. "Not long now I'm afraid till we leave. The ship will be here in a few hours." Kai-ui replied as he turned to walk back into his quarters. Kai-ui sat down next to Ikaria. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Kai-ui "it's nearly time isn't it?" she asked. Kai-ui nodded. She sat up and pulled him back down to her. The sheet that was covering her naked form slid onto the floor.

Emishi-o still stood in the compound looking at the sky. She lit another serene blowing smoke as she puffed away. A firewarrior walked up to her "Commander. Our scanners have picked up the Orca coming our way." Emishi-o nodded. And the firewarrior departed. Emishi-o walked towards Kai-ui's quarters. She reached the door but before she entered she heard giggling coming from inside. She sighed as she banged on the door loudly "Kai-ui our ride is nearly here" she yelled. The giggling continued for a few more moments before Kai-ui yelled back "ok.. I'll come out when I hear it approach" Emishi-o shook her head as she walked away. The giggling and laughing continued.

The Orca flew through the clear sky. As I approached the outpost its thrusters roared as it started its decent it landed just outside the compound. It came to a halt in the clearing made by the battle. The dust settled as it shut down its engines. Everyone from the compound came to see the behemoth of a craft. Most of the Firewarriors were brought to the planet by Devilfish transports from a larger craft that sat in a low orbit around the planet. Emishi-o and Kai-ui collected there gear, and started to approach the craft. Ikaria hung onto Kai-ui's arm like she did when her life depended on it. The rest of the outpost stood at attention as they approached. Kai-ui and Emishi-o walked up the back ramp of the large craft they looked inside at its payload.

Inside were eight gun drones sitting in racks further back six battlesuits stood proud, as amours reloaded the suits, one looked at Emishi-o staring at it he waved at her she quickly turned back around to face the Firewarriors. Kai-ui looked into Ikaria's eyes and said in a soft voice "ill be coming back for you. OK? So don't go far."

Ikaria nodded as tears filled her eyes. Kai-ui and Emishi-o walked into the hanger and dropped their gear on the floor. A loud speaker buzzed as the doors started to close. Kai-ui didn't break eye contact with Ikaria as the door moved up. It closed with a solid thud. Out side Ikaria fell to her knees in tears. The rest of the Firewarriors carried her to a safe distance so she didn't get hurt from the Orcas taking off.

The Orcas engines roared into life as large flames came from its engines. The Orca slowly rose from the ground. The exhaust blast flew sand and dirt over the Firewarriors who stood below. Everyone shielded their eyes from the dirt accept for Ikaria who watched intently as her love left.

The orca rose into the sky till it was barely visible. Ikaria stood in the same spot for hours staring at the sky till a medic came out to her and brought her back from the field. Inside the Orca, Kai-ui end Emishi-o walked through the hanger watching the mechanics running around. Kai-ui stood in front of a battlesuit looking at it intently. He looked at the main chest, it had a deep gouge melted through it revealing the inside mechanics. "This one was hit by a Venom cannon. The pilot just survived." A voice said over his shoulder Kai-ui turned around to see a battlesuit pilot standing there. His face and a portion of the pilot's body were badly burned. He stood just a bit taller than Emishi-o he looked too weak to be able to pilot anything.

"This one is yours im guessing?" Kai-ui spoke back to him. The pilot responded, "We were pursuing the Tyranid's thinking that it would be an easy fight. We moved around the edge of the valley. A winged Hive Tyrant attacked us. The bastard of a creature tore through my other comrade's before turning to me. I used the jet pack in these things to try and get away but it followed me, it fired several times at me I was able to avoid two of the shots but the third got me as I turned to fire back. We were close enough to base for a squad of heavy gun drones to kill it. I landed and crawled out. The medics were able to get to me before the acid melted all my flesh."

Kai-ui shuddered after hearing the story. "What's your name pilot?" Kai-ui asked, "I'm Ronan-ui, the second in command of these battlesuits, and this must be our new commander." Ronan-ui answered back as he looked at Emishi-o.

"I'll show you two to your quarters for the mean time, ill be running a briefing on the situation in two hours. Have some rest." Ronan-ui spoke as he started to walk down a hall. Kai-ui and Emishi-o followed closely. As they looked around to get the feel of the Orca, they passed several Firewarriors as they walked down the narrow corridor the walls were white like all Tau vehicles. Every few meters there were doors that lead into different segments of the ship. Ronan-ui showed Kai-ui to his room and walked Emishi-o to hers before he left he leaned his head in through the door was and smiled "Welcome aboard commander. I have heard some of your battle reports and I look forward to serving with you." Ronan left before Emishi-o could respond.

All Emishi-o could do was smile to herself and think. "Thank the Greater Good that im off that dammed Q-15" not knowing that she will soon be missing it. Its boredom would seem like heaven compared to what faced her in the future.

Kai-ui left his quarters to have a longer look around the ship. He walked back through the white corridors to the hanger, Kai-ui stood in front of Ronan-ui's battlesuit again, and He ran his hand over the melted metal imagining the corrosive power the venom had. Kai-ui turned around to see plans of the new piranha posted on the wall. He walked up to it and smirked at the idea of Delos-ui hugging a mechanic for making the changes.

"Attention all new personnel a briefing of the situation is about to start" a voice boomed over the intercom disturbing Kai-ui's thoughts.

Kai-ui headed back to his room so he could meet Emishi-o and Ronan-ui. As Kai-ui walked up the corridor a cold chill came over him, it was the same type of feeling he had when he came home to find his dead family. He got back to his room to see that Emishi-o and Ronan-ui were waiting for him. They looked at Kai-ui and smiled "found your way back I see. I was about to send out a search party for you." Ronan-ui joked, they headed off to the briefing room. They walked into the briefing room there were about five rows of seats but only two were full. Emishi-o and Kai-ui sat down at the back. Ronan-ui continued down to the front, he stood in front of everyone, "Welcome everyone, I'm sure you are all anxious to know what we are up against, I'll get right to the point. I'm sure most of you know that we are facing the Tyranids, and if any of you have faced them in the past you should know that they are unforgiving soulless creatures whose main goal is to kill and eat everything that faces them. Now for our postings…" Ronan-ui's briefing was interrupted by the lights going out. The emergency lights kicked in, lighting up the ship in an eerie red glow. There was a loud whirling noise as the engines shut down. Kai-ui looked at Emishi-o, they both realized that without the engines the life support would fail.

Ronan-ui waved to Emishi-o and Kai-ui to come over to him. After a Tau Mechanic left Ronan-ui, they grouped up closely so no others would hear, "Ok we have a situation as you guessed, and I was just told that the engines were turned off manually, the only way to do that is from inside the maintenance bays, and there is no heat or life support in those areas. We have already sent small squads into that area but they never replied to our radio calls, we might have an infestation.

Tyranids!"

**Preview for Chapter 12 - A new Threat.**

Emishio stood over the body of the ships mechanic his limbs had been torn clean off, the amount of pain that he had gone through before he died was frozen on his face. "HURRY UP" Ronan-ui yelled to her as he climbed into his battle suit "THIS SHIP ISN'T GOING TO HOLD TOGETHER FOR LONG, OUR BEST BET IS TO TRY AND MAKE IT ABOARD THE RESCUE SHIP" he yelled as the Orca listed to the left, drums of fuel in the cargo bay were thrown around as if they didn't weigh a thing.

As Emishio started to run towards her Battlesuit, she felt as if something was watching her, she turned around to see to her horror a genestealer standing in the hanger doorway its dark soulless eyes stuck to her like glue, she turned to run only to trip over a broken beam on the floor, the genestealer leapt into the air lunging at her, by the time Emishio started to move again the creature was nearly on top of her.

Her heart was pounding, her throat was dry, and her eyes were full of tears, as she waited for the feel of razor sharp claws to rip through her flesh, She looked over her shoulder at the genestealer who was now in arms length Emishio knew she had seconds left before she would be torn to shreds. As she watched this horrific creature land there was a blinding flash.

As Emishio's eyes readjusted she no longer saw the horrific creature standing in front of her she saw only the chard remains, She looked in front of herself to see Ronan-ui sitting in his battlesuit with the cockpit open the suits plasma gun was still smoking.

Ronin-ui looked down at her with a smug look on his face and said, "Are we going now or do you wanna sit there all day?" Emishio stood up and brushed what seamed to be some of the tyranid off her pants, and casually brushed some of the hair behind her ear, with a slight sideways smile she said "I was waiting for you to get ready, now lets kill the rest of the disgusting creatures."


End file.
